


Flowers for Pearls

by ShittyHero



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, Merman!Hanzo, Pirate!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero
Summary: It's not always easy being a Deadlock Pirate, but a sight for sore eyes sure helps keep up morale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a writer's slump, so here's my little stab at trying to get out of it ; v ; I might flesh this piece out more later, but I hope you all enjoy this little tidbit for now <3

It was so small. A splash that brought McCree such relief; letting him know that the other was there and waiting for him. The little smile on the other’s face that warmed him so. And the genuine, sheer delight on his normally stern face at seeing the trifling treats McCree would bring him: the taste of a cigar in exchange for doubloons (and laughter at Hanzo’s reaction), a frosted cookie in exchange for glittering gems (and a hum of delight at the taste), and pretty, but transient flowers which would wilt in less than a day for strings of creamy, saltwater pearls that glowed with a soft light from the setting sun (but paled in comparison to the heartwarming smile that lit up Hanzo’s face). Little things that McCree took for granted, but Hanzo enjoyed with a relish. In exchange for all the little things, McCree would receive priceless treasures; all of which were put to shame compared to the glittering scales of cobalt blue, china white, and obsidian that melted into translucent fins, breaking the water’s surface. His shining, waterfall of black hair put any bolt of chinese silk to shame. Hanzo’s piercing eyes which cut straight to McCree’s heart faster than a mountain of gold could to a dragon’s. And McCree would trade all the treasure he’d accumulated back to the merman in a heartbeat, if it would bring a smile to the other’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> The image I had in mind for Hanzo's merhalf is a koi betta fish.


End file.
